1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof that may correctly compensate degradation of pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display device is configured to display an image by using an organic light emitting diode (OLED) that is configured to generate light by re-combining electrons and holes. Such an organic light emitting display device has been spotlighted as a next generation display device due to quick response speed, low power consumption, and excellent emission efficiency and luminance, and wide viewing angle.
The organic light emitting diode display device has a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form and located at crossing regions of a plurality of data lines, scan lines, and power lines. Each of the pixels generally includes an organic light emitting diode, and a pixel circuit for controlling current applied to the organic light emitting diode. The pixels are configured to respectively charge a voltage corresponding to a data signal, and are configured to respectively supply a current corresponding to the charged voltage to the organic light emitting diode, thereby generating light with luminance corresponding to the current.
However, the organic light emitting diodes and the transistors of the pixel circuits that form the pixels of the organic light emitting display device deteriorate depending on light-emitting time and a current amount. In addition, because the organic light emitting diode included in each of the pixels differently deteriorates, a luminance deviation and/or an afterimage may occur.